Pickup Lines
by androidilenya
Summary: HokutoxOC, on a challenge by MusicLover259. When Hokuto is rejected by Yoshida Miharu, he decides to pursue her at any cost! Rated K plus for mild sexual references and groping. Complete.


**So I really wanted to do a request, hence this story. It's my first 'normal' love story, I think. So... yeah. Challenge from the iDOLMASTER challenge forum.**

**Challenge: HokutoxOC (Yoshida), by _MusicLover259_**

**Read and review!**

* * *

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Wanna go out with me?"

"No."

Hokuto Ijuuin stared at the dark-haired girl in complete shock. "Excuse me?"

"I said no." She pointedly turned her back on him, tossing her black and red-tipped hair. "Why would I want to, anyways?"

_Because I'm an _idol_, because any other girl in this city... hell, any other girl in this _country_ would want to go on a date with me, because of my natural charm..._ A million reasons floated on the tip of his tongue, but none of them seemed like they would do much to convince this girl. They were all rather _obvious_ reasons, after all, and any sane girl would've already said yes.

"Well, um, why not?"

"That is _such_ a lame answer." She grinned mischievously. "But I do get the feeling that you're the stubborn type. So maybe I'll see you around."

He watched her walk away, frowning. Something about her made him want to follow her, to keep on talking to her, to find out more about her. Maybe it was simply the novel experience of being refused. That alone might have been enough to spark this peculiar interest.

He suddenly realized that he hadn't even managed to get her name. "Dammit."

* * *

That was two weeks ago. Now, after days of research and unabashed stalking, Hokuto was ready to make his next move.

"Target acquired," he muttered to himself, watching the girl walk down the sidewalk, on her way to the park with her dog like she did every morning. All he had to do was nonchalantly walk up to her, act surprised to find her here in a place like this so randomly (cause she couldn't find out he'd been stalking her, that was creepy), strike up a conversation, and then ask her out again. And, of course, she'd say yes.

"Hey, Yoshida!" he called out. Yes, he had managed to find out her name. It had involved going through the ticket records and security camera footage from the concert he had met her at, but he was certain that all the effort would prove to be worth it.

She turned, a look of surprise crossing her face. "Oh. It's you."

"No need to sound so excited," he said sarcastically. He followed that up with his brightest smile- it had been known to make particularly weak fangirls faint, after all- but it seemed to have no effect on her. "You remember me, though. I'm honored."

She rolled her eyes, transferring her dog's leash to her other hand so she could brush her hair back from her face. "Yeah, yeah..."

He took advantage of the awkward pause in the conversation to take in her outfit. She was wearing a black, knee length dress with ragged edges that was artfully slit open along the sides, revealing a scarlet underskirt.

_Is underskirt even a word?_ he wondered. _Well, whatever._

She was also wearing amazingly cute pink leggings. Which drew his eyes to her legs. And those legs were quite well-formed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

This wasn't going very well. She was still being terse and completely dismissive of him. Time to try a new strategy.

"Hey, I think I might be dead, because you have _got_ to be an angel."

"No, you're not dead. But it can certainly be arranged if you want," she said, turning away and leaving.

_Well, okay then._

...

...

The next day...

"What the hell are you doing at my house?"

"I think I'm gonna die tomorrow. How about you go out with me so my last night on earth is a happy one?"

"If you don't get out of here in five seconds, I'll make it so you die tonight."

...

...

"Ever since we met, you've been living in my heart without paying rent."

"I'm going to make you start paying rent unless you stop coming by my house every day. Now get out!"

...

...

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"Slap you."

"...fair enough."

...

...

"I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south!"

"You are lost. Or at least your mind is."

...

...

"If you looked in the mirror and held up eleven roses, you'd see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world."

"If you looked in the mirror, it would break."

...

...

"If a star fell every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty."

"If I could make stars fall, I'd be sure to make one land on you."

...

...

"You are a 9.9999. You'd be a perfect ten if you were with me."

"Sure you aren't talking about your IQ?"

...

...

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Désolé, mais je suis déjà occupé" ("Sorry, but I'm already busy")

"...What does that mean?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on!"

...

...

"It must be dark outside, cause all the sunshine in the world is right here."

"Go die."

...

...

Hokuto staggered through the door to the employees lounge and sank into the couch with a groan. "My god, I am so tired."

The green-haired boy on the other couch looked up, confused. "Why? It's hardly as though we've had many concerts lately."

"No, no, it's just that I met this girl and she keep on refusing to go out with me and I'm _so_ annoyed and I keep following her to her house but she refuses to let me in and then-"

"You followed her to her house?"

"...yes"

"I would be freaked out too."

"But- but..."

Shouta stared at his blonde friend unsympathetically. "This is what you get when you think that everything in life comes easily to you. The minute you hit a problem, you get depressed."

"So you're saying I should keep trying?"

"I guess so."

Hokuto stood up, a new determination shining on his face. "Very well! Phase two of my genius plan is now in action!"

"Wonderful."

* * *

Yoshida was walking innocently down the street, listening to her iPod and drinking that cup of coffee like she didn't have a care in the world. And it was driving Hokuto crazy.

_How can she be so carefree when here I am, dying of heartbreak?_ he fumed_._

"I see you there, you know," she called out, not even turning around. "Stalking is hardly polite, you know."

"Oh, all right. You caught me." He laughed as he stood up, brushing leaves off of his suit. Sitting in the bushes was hardly comfortable, after all, and if she was willing to talk to him he should make the most of it.

"And why exactly are you still following me? I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I was not interested in you." She took a sip from her cup to emphasize her complete and utter lack of interest in him.

"Cupid called. He said to tell you he needs my heart back."

"Oh, _please_."

She turned to walk away, and Hokuto grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait-"

"Let go."

Hokuto did let go of her arm... but he immediately reached up to fondle her perky little breasts that had been drawing his attention since the conversation had started. hey, it was hardly his fault that she was wearing that provocative hot pink shirt with the_ really_ low neckline, right?

She immediately dumped her coffee cup on his head. He sputtered as the hot liquid scalded his scalp, but held on.

"Let go, you perv."

He laughed, pulling her closer. "C'mon, you don't _really_ want to leave, do you?" His hands wandered down and patted her on her butt. "Stay awhile, eh?"

She shoved him, looking slightly amused. "Let go or I'll call the police."

"Awww..."

...

...

"It's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one who tripped me."

"What?"

...

...

"You've been a bad girl. Go to my room."

"You're at _my_ front door. We're nowhere near your house."

"So can I go to your room?"

"No."

...

...

"You are so beautiful that I would marry your brother just to get into your family."

"I... don't even know how to respond to that."

...

...

"You again."

Hokuto sighed, leaning against Yoshida's doorpost. "C'mon, can't you tell that I'm not planning on giving up anytime soon? Why don't you just go out with me already?"

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face.

He stuck his fingers in the brass mail slot, bending down to look in. "Yoshida-chan, come out and play!"

"No."

He shivered, then called out, "It looks like it's going to snow. You wouldn't leave a poor little boy out here to freeze, would you?"

"Try going home."

"My hands are cold. Can I stick them down your pants to warm them up?"

"No."

* * *

Later that night...

"Are you sure that this is going to work?"

Touma nodded. "Singing is the best way to impress someone. It shows that you have talent and are heartfelt in your pursuit of them."

"If you say so..." Hokuto pulled out his guitar and squinted up at the windows of the house. "Which one do you think is hers?"

"You don't know?" Touma sounded incredulous.

Hokuto glared at him. "She hasn't even let me into her house yet."

"Just guess. I'd say it's the one with the frilly pink curtains."

The blonde thought back to what he had seen Yoshida wear and shook his head. "She seems to go for more punk-ish type outfits, so I'd try the one with the black and pink curtains."

Touma shrugged. "You're the expert here."

Hokuto strummed a chord on the guitar, frowning. Now he had another problem. "What do I sing?"

"You mean you didn't have one planned?" the brown-haired boy scoffed.

"..."

"..."

"... you don't have any idea either, Touma-kun, do you?"

"Hey, try that song all the fangirls love. 'Alice or Guilty'."

He shook his head. "Too dark. Not the mood I'm trying for here, you know." An idea struck him and his fingers started to move cross the guitar strings as if by instinct. Half-remembered lyrics rose to his lips and he found that the words came naturally, as if he had known them all his life.

_"The moment our eyes met, I realized I loved you. What kind of feelings are in your heart now? The two of us can't return to how we were, I know that, but, just a little, just like this, don't avert your eyes from me."_

Touma groaned. "Not that 765-Pro crap! Come on, Hokuto-kun!"

The blonde boy ignored him, continuing to sing.

_"In the wave of so many people, that person is the only one I know. The strength of your fingers connected with mine starts to get the love from that time moving again. Ah~ I want you to Ah~ Steal these swaying feelings from me..."_

A window above the two boys opened and Yoshida leaned out, black hair swinging in front of her face. "Shut up and go away. I'm trying to sleep."

She slammed the window shut before Hokuto could offer a witty comeback.

"Tough to please, eh?" Touma commented.

"You can say that again."

* * *

Hokuto raised his hand to knock on Yoshida's door, yawning. _This is the last time I'm going to do this, _he told himself. _Anyone's who is this set against going out with me just can't be worth it, after all._

An instant before his knuckles touched the door, it swang open.

"There you are," Yoshida said. "You're late."

He stood there, surprised. She was wearing a nice denim skirt and her bangs, normally combed over her right eye, were pinned back. Said purple and blue flecked eyes were currently fixed on his, as if waiting for him to say something. "Hey, do you-"

"Yes."

"What?" He blinked, sure he had heard her wrong. Surely she hadn't just... had she?

"I'll go out with you," she replied, rolling her eyes. "But it isn't 'cause I like you or anything. I just want you to stop bothering me."

"I... well, all right then. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm, and after a moment of hesitation she took it.

"Where to?"

"..."

"... how about the coffee shop down the road, then?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, hey..."

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"My bed is broken. Will I be able to borrow yours?"

"... don't push it."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, MusicLover259!**

**And please review, everyone.**


End file.
